Two worlds one soul
by Silver Mystic
Summary: A princess born of light and dark must now face an ancint evil with those she cares about lives in the balence dose that make sence?
1. So it begins

Top of Form

' I've made some changes from the original…..I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundamn Wing '

A young girl that looked to be about 15, with sliver hair and Persian blue eyes sat at the bass of a Sakura tree. Her parents where currently of planet, and somewhere on L3, doing how knows what. Her mother is a peace negotiator and Vice- foreign minister Dorland/Peacecraft now Yui. While her father is The Perfect Solider A.K.A Hiro Yui/Obin Lows whatever the hell you what to call him, Mr. Relena.

The young girl saw it was getting dark but she didn't care. When she was five she had already mastered several arts of fight in hand to hand and weaponry. At 10 she could hack in too any computer system in under five minuets. Now at age 15 she has completely mastered her Gundam with the upgraded Zero system, as well as her powers. Dr. M made her Gundam. Dr. M and three other trained by in total secretes, not even her father new, or maybe he did, it was hard to tell. Though they had achieved peace 18 years ago Dr. M knew it wouldn't last much longer, she always knew every thing.

Not only was she a trained Gundam pilot but all so a sailor senshi. She is the strongest of all the senshi. Having control over all elements and the ability to use the power of any other senshi as well as both light and dark. She has three forms: One is in witch she controls the light is her Silver Star form, the second is the form of darkness she is known to be Sailor Void, the final one is her balance form, her strongest form Cosmos.

She is the one Known to the balance between light and dark. Many think that Void is an evil senshi, that if the control or have the power of darkness or shadow power then there evil. If the have the power of light then there 'good'. That is so stereotypical. Most people understand that there must be a balance between light and dark, but what they don't know is the also must be a balance with in the balance of good light and good dark as well as evil light and evil dark.

The only ones how know the truth about her are the ones hove been their from the begging, no not sense she was born, but from the begging of her first life as Princess Selenity first born daughter of the white moon and dark star kingdom. Her friend, her family, her senshi's the outer. The ones how protected her and always told her the truth.

_**After the age of peace the darkness shall rise,**_

_**from the deepest of the shadows the light shall shine.**_

_**In a time of despair she will be our hope,**_

**_born of both world she will lead us and stand tall, _**

_**As she pushes back the never-ending night to let the light of a new day shine **_

_**though.**_

A 15-year-old girl sat in the back yard of a very big house thought it could pass for a mansion. The girl had long silvery white hair and Persian blue eyes. She was sitting by a water fountain playing a Violin. Letting her eyes close and her mind to wonder. She saw memories of long ago though happy she wished at times she could forget.

' Flashback '

She saw an 8-year-old tomboy with sandy blond hair playing a piano with three other girls. The fist had aqua wavy hair and was playing a cello, the next had dark purple almost black hair playing a viola, and the last had silvery-white hair playing a violin. The memory switched to some where in a garden the sandy blond boy was holding the slivery haired girl as she cried.

" I don't want you to go".

' Second Flashback '

Again it changed to a 16-year-old with sandy blond hair with a girl with aqua hair Talking.

"I love you," the blond said.

' End '

The young girl stopped playing and wiped the tears put of her eyes and went back in side.

' A palace, type places on earth a week later.'

A out door pool party was being held as a reunion type thing. Everyone was their (All the G-boy, Zecks and Noen, Une.) Michelle was sparing with Wufie and winning he learned long ago never to call any of the G-kids a weak onna. Mizu and Pan where plotting agents, who know what, they where just plotting. Bunny was sitting with her back against a Sakura tree, thinking about her past and the possible future and all the 'what ifs?' she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She was told she could invite some one if she wanted to so she invited the outer: Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna. None of them have shown up yet anyways.

Bunny she got a very bad felling. She sensate a very dark power, something evil, cold and very strong. That wasn't what was bothering her. She could almost hear a it's silent laughter mocking her, it was then she knew how and what it was that had cased a deep fear that was now upon the earth and those how dwell on it. It's just like that day. Bunny thought while trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Once she locked on to it she realized that it was heading straight towards them. With grace and speed only a Gundam pilot/Senshi can achieve she was now at a stand. The sudden movement brought every ones attention to her instantly. As Bunny become paler and paler Hiro became more and more worried. Everyone knows how protective he is of his little girl. He was really worried when a solitary tear slipped through her closed eyelid. "I'm sorry," Bunny said as she opened her eyes to look at everyone.

"I can't let him hurt any one else"

"Bunny, sweetie what are you talking about?" asked Relena as she saw a gleam in her daughters eyes that she thought only Hiro could do (You know that look Come-near-me-breath-on- me-tuoch-me-or-any-one-I-care-about-and-I'll-give-you-a-on-way-tiket- to-hell-and-escort-you-personal!).

"Nothing to worry about I'm just sorry I ruined your party" She replied calmly a little to calmly.

Hiro was about to say something but stooped as she began to give of a silver aura.

"Light of protection!" She shouted as the glow became a blinding light and rapped around everyone creating an invisible forces-filed.

"All right Chaos you can come out now." Bunny said in a deadly calm voice. A Black cloud blanketed the sky as a male or at-less appeared to be male figure appeared.

"Do you honestly think a mare child like your self can oppose me. Especially seeing how I have some of great value to you!" He said then when in to an evil psychotic laugh. As a sandy blond rapped in vine looking very beat up with various cuts and a her clothing a torn appeared suspended in the air (think Promise of the Rose wit in inner after they were captured on the meteor).

"How about this seeing how you're following your fathers footsteps, by being a Gundam polite. We'll battle and if you win I'll let her go" '_Ifs he has Haruka the where are the others'_.

"Only if you release them all!" He smirked and three more unconscious vine bound figures appeared.

"So what'll it be" Bunny extricated a black glove with a silver crystal like gem in the middle from her pocket and on too her right hand. Holding her hand above her head in a fist the gem started to shine a ball of light shot out and took form in to a giant machine/Gundam in a kneeling position. ( Think Magic Knights RayEarth)

It was obviously modeled after Wing zero custom only it was completely black with pure white wings. With an 8-point star in the center of it's forehead each point a different color. The top point was an Ice blue to the right a forest green then a blood red, a yellow-orange with a aqua marine following it, after that was a gold point then a moron and finally a deep, deep purple. It had a silver right side up crescent moon in the center of the 8 points.

Chaos brought out a blood red one with black bat wings that looked like Death-sight Hell. Everyone in the shield was in awed of what they were seeing but also very worried and shocked. Both got in to their Gundam (I suck at fight senses so, yeah.) Everyone was amazed be the skills of both pilots showed. For the time it looked as though the red Gundam was winning but in one swift motion she had pulled out a sword as chaos did both swords clashed. They seemed fairly even till chaos slipped and Bunny now held him at sword point.

Both gundams disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. With a snap of his fingers the four unconscious figures were released. Looking at her four friends she walked over to were Haruka lied slipping off her glove she placed it in his hand and closed her fingers around it. She bent down and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes then kissed forehead.

Turning to look at the other three, an all too familiar seen flashed be fore her.

' Flashback '

The sky was black the ground stained with blood the smell of death lingered in the air. To her right her mothers kingdom lie in ruin and on her left the shining blue marble that hung in the sky for all to see (the Earth).

' End '

"I won't let it happen again, not this time never again!" Glancing at the laughing hyena a.k.a. Chaos, she rose to her full height and walked over to her father.

" Daddy I'm so sorry. You know I love but I need the crystal back the one I asked you to hold for me." He nodded and pulled out a beautiful ten point crystallized star, and handed it to her.

"Be careful my Bunny" was all he said.

Bunny nodded, Then placing her hands around the crystal. The crystal began to float on it's own, turning her palm's towards the sky two broaches appeared. In her left hand a pure black broach with a dark blue ribbon raped around it to form a cross with a silver upwards crescent moon in the middle. On each of the four sections between the ribbon was a gem. In the top left a deep purple almost black stone. Below that was an aquamarine stone. To the right was a golden. Finally in the top right was a deep maroon stone.

In the right palm appeared a pure whit broach with a gold ribbon forming a cross, whit a deep dark blue upward crescent moon. It looked identical to the other one but opposite. In the top right there was an ice blue stone to the left was a deep forest green stone. Below that was a stone that was blood red. Finally a yellowish orange stone in the bottom right. Dropping her hands the three items stared to pulse with energy and spin around so quickly you'd have to be Super Sayin 4 just to she a blur. (Don't own DBZ either) When it (they) stopped all three had formed in to one broach.

The broach was pure white with a black crossing ribbon that had a silver upward crescent moon in a deep dark blue. There were eight stones forming an out line of an 8-point star. Directly above the crescent moon was an Ice blue stone set in to the black of the raibbon that formed a cross. To the left of the moon shape was a rube (not the first 4 stones are on the ribbon). Below the moon was an aquamarine stone and finally to the right was a maroon stone. In between the black sections of the black ribbon with the Ice blue and rube stones was a forest green one. In between the ruby and the aquamarine stones sat a yellowish gold. A nay blue stone with a gold outline lied between aqua and maroon stone. Finally was a deep really deep dark purple stone between the aquamarine and ice blue stones.

Giving a sad smile, "This ends now Chaos" she said in a deadly voice that even mad Hiro shiver.

"I will not allow this to continue further." Taking her newly formed broach she held it to her heart (ermm. I never said what she was wearing did I.hmm OK Bunny is wearing a black turtleneck that's sleeveless with a red plaid skirt and black high heels that look a lot like Neptune's. She has on silver ¾ hopped earrings and a sliver chained heart locket). Closing her eyes she and her broach began to pules in-sync with her heart. An instant later Bunny was sounded by a blinding light when it died down no longer stood Selenity Bunny Yui but a goddess was were she was only micro- seconds ago.

She stood in her full glory, her hair now reached the gowned even though it was pulled back in to twin heart shaped buns on either side of her head. There was an 8-point star on center of her forehead, much like that of her gundam's. She now wore a shimmering silver-white tight body suit with a, very obscenely short skirt that flared out only slightly and white high heels. On the middle of the skirt was a blood red that slowly turned into indigo. She wore no gloves or sleeves making her outfight look like Saturn's only more of a dress with a long transparent cape all together it left nothing well maybe a little to the imagination. A whistle, then a grow and a thud was heard in the background (Duo whistled, Hiro growled and Hildi hit Duo).

"And how are you suppose To be" Chaos said then laugh.

"I thought Halloween was over" He continued to laugh.

"Actually it's in two weeks" She smirked as he did an anime sweet drop.

"Really, is that so?" She nodded

"And that has to do with what?" He questioned.

"Simple its further proof of how dumb you are."

"And how's that?" Chaos said tying to keep his annoyance out of he's voice but as always failed terribly.

"Well for one I already helped kick your ass once and yet you chose to go at it again, Two you hurt my friends with out even knowing my true power. As for who I am, I am the keeper of the stars, the protector of the cosmos and the eternal light. You have destroyed countless planets killed trillions upon trillions of innocent people without a second tough or even a bit of remorse and all for you sick pleasure. And I will not allow it to continue. I WILL STOP YOU NOT MATTER WHAT! " She sated. _'I was around the sailor senshi's to long as Chibi Chibi I picked up their habits of corny speeches_' she said to herself.

With that said they began to power up and face off, with the sudden increase of power it alerted the outer. The first one to wake was Hotaru, followed by Setsuna, then Michiru finally Haruka how had to be by far the most injured of the four. Every one watch in horror and amazement at the furry of kicks and punches were unleashed. In a swift movement Cosmos was thrown back in to her Dad. There eyes looked and both new she had to continue. When Chaos shouted

"Shadow Blast" drew their attention back to him as the dark energy headed strait for her mom. Hiro dashed to cover Relena knowing it would kill him. A soul shattering scream priest the air as Cosmos had taken the blast for both of them, and was now bleeding in several places to where there was barley any white left on her outfight.

"You weak just like all the other senshi's" Cosmos narrowed her eyes. That had totally pissed her off big time.

" Wrong thing to say!" She all but spat.

"I'll show you just how weak the senshi's are" The blood red point on the 8-point star on her for head.

"Mars flame sniper!" She shouted as a bow and arrow of fire formed in her had and she it shout with deadly accuracy. Chaos stumbled back at the shear force of it not to mention it burned part of his close. Before he was able to prepare an attack he was hit with millions of ice particles that surrounded and slashed at him, from Mercury's 'Ice Storm'. The next thing he new was he was hit by Jupiter's 'Oak Evolution' combined with Venus's 'Love and Beauty shock'. While it was effective she was loosing energy and blood fast.

"How is that possible? This shouldn't be effecting me," He shouted furiously.

"You under estimated me, Like I said further proof of your stupidity" She smirked.

"Well see about that" Grinning evilly he sent a Ki blast at Haruka.

"Lunar shield" Cosmos reconstructed her shield only stronger sense she had to drop it to get her crystal. After the outer where in a shield along with everyone else there except Cosmos and Chaos. Cosmos flew at Chaos, caught of grad by her speed

"**I**" She punched him in the jaw

"**Am**" knee in the stomach

" **One**" round house kick to his head

"**Pissed**" Uppercut

" **Off PRINCESS**!" She finished by blasting his sorry ass into a tree. Chaos gets up grinning (Why the hell is he always grinning), as Cosmos falls to the ground.

"That's all well and good, but you can't win He stars laughing .

"You've used up all your energy. My, my what a shame" He continued to laugh psychotically.

"Yes I can" she stated as she stud up on shaky lags then straitened her self-out. Holding her hands out in front of her palms facing towards each other. The crystal she had gotten back from Hiro appeared and as it did so did her dark blue outline of a silver upward crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her senshi uniform melted into a beautiful a floor length white strapless dress that was form fighting until it got to her waste where it flared out, It had a silver design on it and even thought you couldn't see she wore white strapped high heels. Her hair was flowing freely behind her. If she was a goddess earlier then all goddess were mortal and the person in front of them now was the most beautiful stunning goddess ever. From her back exploded a pair of white angle like wing. The wings where tainted with sliver on the outside only and at full span reached 8 feet long but there combined they reached a length of 16 feet long. All the scouts immediately realizing what she was doing.

"SELENITY!" Setsuna shouted.

"No Don't!" Hotaru continued.

"You Can't HIME!" pleaded Michiru.

"PLEASE DON'T IT'LL KILL YOU!" Haruka finished Selenity looked to them sadly her eyes focused on her dad before settling on Haruka.

"I'm sorry but I must, please forgive but I love you all so much I can't loss you" she replied in a soft sad voice. Turning her attention back to the problem at hand 'chaos you well not win this' she thought.

"For the innocent live you have ruined and the destruction you've case I shell end this now. Power of the cosmos souls of the universe protection of the planets gardens of those how live" She chanted while her heart sent out a silent plea. The crystal and her crescent moon began to respond to her plea and chant. They both powered up for one fallen attack.

"Silver Cosmic Moon Beam Blaze"

"Destructive light of shadows" Light clashed with dark and made a giant explosion. When everyone was able to see again Chaos was no where to be found, as for Selenity she lied motionless on the ground. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"NO NOT AGAIN!" Haruka shouted in angst at the sight of her princess. She sank to the ground.

"Why damn it?" She hit her fist to the ground causing it to crack.

"Why?" she cried.

"I never got to tell her." she whispered to her self. Suddenly there was low moan as Selenity's eyes began to open as her crystal reformed itself, after braking from to much energy being poured into it.

"Man, Dad's right ding hurts like hell" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone laugh out of joy and because of what she said as she slowly stood up. Haruka came up next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again do you hear me!" she said sternly, In response she nodded.

"Because" she continued in a whisper " I love and don't want to loss you again" Selenity was now crying "Oh Haruka I love you to" With that they kissed and Haruka transformed in to her princess self (Navy blue floor length drees with gold threas, and the Uranus symbol on her frhead) Hiro tried to reframe himself from killing the person who had her hand on his daughter and it was working that is until she stared to deepen the kiss and her hands where no longer stationary.

' A year later in May '

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss your pattern." The preacher said. And Haruka did just that, Every one stared to clap for the newlyweds. As Bunny and Haruka shared their first dance

"So were are we going on our honeymoon" She asked with a sly grin.

" As faraway from your father as inhumanly possible" she replied with a wink. Bunny looked over Haruka's shoulder to see her dad glaring at Haruka's back. Looking back to Haruka

"I've heard Konnei-sai is nice this time of year" She laughed. Well for now everyone was happy.

"CAKE!" Michelle shouted.

"NO MICHY THAT'S MINE!" Duo cried. Okay well if you don't count the sulking Duo every one was happy.

' Please review and tell what you think '

Top of Form


	2. problempast

~'*`~ I'm thinking of doing a story of there past lives and how the meet after they where reborn but I don't know if I should...Please tell me what you think. ~'*`~ 


End file.
